Pareja Dispareja
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Se llevan bien y se llevan mal. Pero ambos, al fin al cabo, terminan en la cama. *KakuHidan*


**Disclaimer:** No tiene caso decirlo, después de lo que sucedió con la cabecita de Masashi... ¡Wi~! Solo falta que aparezca Hidan, y haré un altar a Masashi-kun.

**Advertencia:** Nada del otro mundo, KakuHidan.

Ayuda y supervisión de Vale. Gracias.

Feliz cumpleaños Hidan, lueguito subiré dos fic's como regalos x3. (2/04)

* * *

**P**areja **D**ispareja.

·

Son una pareja bastante extraña, en todo aspecto de la palabra. Despiertan maldiciéndose con lo más mínimo del día, ya sea un simple resoplo de cariño cuando Hidan se acerca a su cama, pero todo el cariño termina en una discusión por haberlo despertado y de una forma tan cursi.

A Kakuzu no le gusta las cosas cursis, preferiblemente no hay nada mejor que el sexo para relajar las tensiones cuando Hidan lo saca de quicio –y eso sucede a menudo.

Kakuzu es frío, avaricioso, violento; resaltando la palabra violento en cualquier situación, ya sea hasta en la cama. Ninguna pizca de cariño demostrado a Hidan.

No obstante, Hidan es el único que puede demostrar lo contario a su ser violento y viejo, aunque él lo niegue.

Una simple sonrisa, donde muestra su blanca dentadura combinada con sus ojos cerrados, transmitiendo alegría. Sin duda eso cambia la cara de Kakuzu.

Cuando Hidan le toma la mano.

Cuando Hidan lo abraza.

Cuando Hidan lo besa.

Cuando Hidan se desviste.

Y si Kakuzu sonríe tras la máscara, es porque lo ama –o disfruta verlo excitado.

Hidan sabe que no es tan violento. Ya que Kakuzu hace cosas que cuiden del religioso inconscientemente, impulso también se le puede decir. Como aquella vez, cuando le subió el cierre de la azabache capa que mostraba su torso; Kakuzu tuvo que mandarlo a coser con Konan. Esa vez, donde se le perdió el collar de Jashin, ¿Quién fue el que se lo devolvió? Simple. Kakuzu. Esas veces en que Hidan queda herido y descuartizado, ahí se está él para coserlo.

A pesar de que hiciera todo eso, hay cosas que le desagradan de Hidan:

Alardear por su gran Dios e inmortalidad. Ejemplo, un niño que presume su nuevo juguete que al final es destrozado por otros.

Su religión… esto debería estar en el primer lugar. Odia cuando se demora, es una pérdida de tiempo hacer eso por alguien inexistente como el tal Jashin. Pero lo peor, no lo puede matar.

Su testarudez y la grosería eso es de todos los días de la semana, del mes, del año y, quizás décadas.

En resumen, Hidan es un completo idiota –en el sentido de toda la palabra– para Kakuzu.

Sí Hidan es un idiota, puede llegar a enojarse por todo. Le gusta molestar a las demás personas por algún defecto, pero no le gusta ser molestado, ya que ataca con improperios y ser un futuro sacrificio a Jashin.

No le gusta que le digan que su religión no existe, no sirve nada. Para él es mejor que andar cortando cabeza y después obtener dinero, eso no hace la felicidad.

Hidan es testarudo, loco, habla sin parar, grosero, ama ver a la gente morir de apoco y sadomasoquista, esta palabra tan terrorífica se aplica en muchas situaciones de locura amorosa-caliente cuando están en el acto sexual. Pero a veces se siente sensible cuando Kakuzu se le pasa mano. Y al contrario de Kakuzu, aparte de pedirle sexo desenfrenado todos los días, le demuestra su cariño con una simple sonrisa.

Siempre hace sacar de quicio al pobre de Kakuzu. Siempre es golpeado, descuartizado y, dejado a medio del bosque completamente solitario, llevado por el frío viento.

Y siempre terminan con un _"¡Joder Kakuzu! ¡Jashin-sama te castigará!"_

Todo es _Joder_ hacia Kakuzu.

Kakuzu tiene la culpa de todo.

Aparte de ser molesto, Kakuzu conoce el lado blando del religioso lunático…

… cuando duerme.

Se ve tan tierno, esa grosera boca cerrada, cuando un mechón de cabello rebelde interfiere su verde vista.

Eso dura hasta despertar.

Aun así, hay momentos cuando no reclama, donde es un verdadero _uke._

Kakuzu es el único capaz de calmar las pasiones de Hidan; pasiones no se refiere únicamente la tensión, también _esas_ pasiones.

Kakuzu sabe que puede llegar a ser tan caprichoso, que debe callarlo como sea, ya sea besarlo; eso lo detesta.

A Hidan le desagrada… el dinero de Kakuzu. Pasa más tiempo con el mugroso dinero que con él.

La violencia, no podríamos decir que le desagrade, pero aun cierto punto cuando le corta la cabeza.

Cuando llega tarde a la cueva con la escusa de "dinero". Detesta eso.

Y cuando lo trata de inmaduro e idiota.

Kakuzu es… raro… un viejo avaro para Hidan.

Pero todo lo de ellos, conlleva a una sola palabra:

_Sexo._

Las peleas son siempre las mismas, del mismo tema.

_Sexo._

Es muy diferente, es donde arreglan las discusiones, donde Hidan gime tan sensual y pedir más, que a Kakuzu le encanta y procede.

Se llevan bien y se llevan mal.

Pero ambos, al fin al cabo, terminan en la cama. Se podría de decir que es lo único en que concuerdan aparte de la inmortalidad.

* * *

**N/A:** Idea ocurrida en dejar un review's. No sabía que cosa narrar y se me vino esto. Las diferencias entre ambos inmortales, luego lo que tienen en común que no es mucho xD Para mi son una Pareja Dispareja con altos y bajos y blablablá. A mi gusto, me gustó (eso rima xD)

Bien... ahora... ¡¡Joder Masashi!! ¡¡Que alguien vaya a desenterrar a Hidan!! O te odiare.

**Review's? Plis? Ayudas a que Masashi sienta escalofríos y desentierre a Hidan; a los demás ya los revivió, nee...**


End file.
